User talk:NOBODY
Hello reader! Welcome to my talk page, the place where you can talk to me. I read and reply to messages every day, and will reply to you between 6-24 hours of you messaging me. I answer any types of questions people ask me. Also, please note that I may not answer messages in the morning, as in the morning when I come on the computer, I peek at the , then begin doing my schooling. During the afternoon, I will answer and read messages only after I finish browsing the , as I have had a tendency in past years of looking at messages, browsing the recent changes, then forgetting I had a message to answer. Lastly, please do not ask if I can go on the chat. I personally am very against the chat, as I find some users here spend too much time in it. Also, it is very time consuming and goes against the scope of the Wiki. Furthermore, if you want to know what time it is where I live, it is : . Click here to refresh the page and see the time change. ---- Reminder Images that are 'unrelated to Nitrome' can be allowed on the wiki. It's personal images that users are not allowed to upload. There is a difference. It depends on where the user posts this image and not necessarily the content of the image. If it's only posted on a talk page, userspace, blog post, etc. etc. then it's not allowed, regardless of whether it's Nitrome related or not. Images that are used on the mainspace and certain templates (usually those for maintenance) can be kept, even if they have no Nitrome attribution. 22:33, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Say what What are you trying to tell me? I don't remember talking about a censor. 01:00, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :You triggered a censor? Man, I never knew. Besides, I saw you use "assume" in a comment once that got through and when I wrote "assume" my comment got moderated. I thought Nitrome lifted the filter on you or something because of that. I didn't even notice you had a typo. :Oh anyways, regarding the hazardous functions question: hazards can be "potentially dangerous". A rather subjective approach, but I see some logic in it. Wind, for example, is only intended to blow the climber off to one direction. The level design makes it so that there are multiple platforms "fixed" in the air above a floor of spikes. If you don't make it to a certain safe spot on time, the wind blows and the climber risks falling off a platform onto the spikes. Bomba's water could be considered a hazard too, I guess, because of the way this concept would work. 04:40, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Other Job Characters Hey NOBODY, I was wondering if we could make pages for all of the other job characters, since we already have articles for Paint blowers and Electro brains? Pufflesrcute (talk) 09:31, January 7, 2014 (UTC) : Question Hey NOBODY,I'm just wondering is there an 'Articles in need of Categorising' section on the wiki?Port1967 (talk) 18:53, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Unreleased Game Do you think that we should make the article for the unreleased game on the classic skin or should we wait and get more information from Nitrome? Also, I think that we should add the template back for a Jelly Beanstalk, since it makes the page look nicer and it was still an idea for a game. Pufflesrcute (talk) 06:21, January 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Where are you? Hey NOBODY, thanks for the concern. Yeah, I do have a lot of work, but I also decided to take a break from the wiki for a while. I will probably come back every so often though. -- 15:22, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Blog post I cannot add all that you said to the post. I tried to, but it seemed too much. 20:51, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Backtracking I can't help but notice that you seem to "backtrack" a lot when writing sentences. Something like "Also, the font for the small letters of the bottom-middle box, these were reused for the font of Nitrome.com 1.5." You start your sentence mentioning the font of the small letters as the subject, yet the pronoun in the sentence above is inserted right after introducing the subject (ie. "these"). This is redundant and interrupts the flow of the sentence. A pronoun would be necessary if a new sentence was being started as well as some other cases. But definitely not right after the subject is introduced in a simple statement. The solution in this case would be to remove "these" along with "Also" at the beginning of the sentence; using it at the start *often* doesn't transition well with the rest of the paragraph. Simply put, the sentence would read, "The font for the small letters of the bottom middle box were reused for the font of Nitrome.com 1.5." Here's another: The game's scenery on platforms, this scenery was reused for various Nitrome games. Knock off two words and a punctuation mark and it already reduces the awkwardness by a long shot. Figure out which. Try to make concise sentences - not necessarily short, but certainly not redundant. 09:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm also curious as to why you added "Paraphrase please" to this message when you didn't address the topic at all. 09:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Okay then. You still had the WIP on that page at the time, and it can be helpful to lay the source out and work with it within the editor. I was unsure because of all the sic templates in the quotations. You don't need to add those if you're going to remove them later or still have the WIP up. :Speaking of overdue topics, do you plan to remove the comment tags around your latest response to Forum:Empty or no text?? 21:34, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Game I am very eager for the creation of the unreleased game page. When will we get to it? (Sorry for annoying you about it like this, but I am just very eager!Pufflesrcute (talk) 07:14, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Ohai Hey, I haven't been on the wiki for a while, so I've only just read your message D: Happy... erm... new year to you too? 23:04, January 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Game Hey NOBODY, thanks for replying. I have created a beta page here. If you could tell me how to make it better it would be appreciated. :) Pufflesrcute (talk) 03:46, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Super Feed Me Did you forgot you had a WIP page on it? Just a reminder. 13:42, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :I only have the blog post I showed you the first time. 13:41, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Totally random questions How do you: *Rename a page ? *Delete a page ? *Rename an image ? *Delete an image ? (for the nitrome fan fiction wiki) Are some of those thing not possible ? Does some of them require to be admin to be done ? What is the meaning of life ? (Wow, 7 questions in a single message...) Blog post What do you think? 13:24, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :What did Mat say? 20:18, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Good job! Really? Thanks a lot! :) I´ll continue making good edits. ;D Superyoshibros20 (talk) 20:39, January 19, 2014 (UTC) McQuillan Tom is referred as Thomas in the Icebreaker Viking voyage credits. I think it would be best if we were to use his full name. Pufflesrcute (talk) 00:44, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :It would be ideal to use a name that is more prominently displayed. In this case, he is only referred to as "Thomas" in the Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage credits whereas on Nitrome.com and every blog post I recall mentioning him refers to him as "Tom", so it would be better to keep the page target at Tom McQuillan. The introductory sentence for the page should refer to his full name (Thomas McQuillan, referred to as Tom on Nitrome.com, is an employee of Nitrome....). 02:13, January 24, 2014 (UTC) How can I change the position of the images I sumbit? Hi NOBODY. I usually sumbit images, and I love doing it, but I have a problem, I do not know how to change the position of the images I sumbit and I always sumbit them at the right part. What must I do? Superyoshibros20 (talk) 21:30, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Flash decompiler How do you extract files from a flash game once you have donloaded JPEXS Free Flash Decompiler ? :Thanks ! (I have windos 7) Regarding a mystery image I saw this image And I asked myself weather this is fan art or not. It looks like it is since, I who has beaten Tiny Castle more than once, I can't really remember eeing this scene in the game. And also, there's a question mark above the fire enemy. -- 13:25, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Nobody, like I did with Feed Me, I put in that image some of the enemies of the game and the main player... I choosed one part of the 1 checkpoint (where the first enemy walks) then I added to the top right corner and large block, so I could put a skeleton. Then I took a part of water area in the third checkpoint and put it under the image for to put fish enemies. (if you see the top left corner, there is a wood block). I put a question mark above fire enemy because it is watching the fireballs knight (I draw that so that is a funny part). And also the Sword ghost is trying to break the wall. And also the hand is touching the player so he sees it and gets surprised xD Superyoshibros20 (talk) 19:07, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :I think it'll be better without the question mark. Zuzana Annal citation Hey, Nobody. It's not like I actually wanted to add a fact without the citation, but I don't use Facebook that much. Back on those times where I used it I remembered finding Zuzana Annal's profile and reading that, so I added that piece of info having the search for the profile later in mind. I actually want to confirm that statement now, so let me know if you find something here useful to support it. 01:43, January 29, 2014 (UTC) : I could look it up but I just need a way to show you. Maybe screen captures? 13:48, January 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:Testing Actually, that had nothing to do with anything that RSK did (I have no idea what incident you are even talking about), I was just using it as a test on an account that because it's an almost unused account (only for chat), and I didn't want to put it on the Sandbox because there was already stuff there. I was testing around with the idea of changing the default userpage setup, because I notice that when new users join they don't seem to know how to remove the "add icon" and "favourite game #__" and put in the game name and image instead. I was experimenting around with ways to make it easier an less confusing for new users to edit their userpage. Sorry about editing on the userpage, I didn't know it would offend you. 23:46, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't know if I could delete everything in the Sandbox because I didn't know if the other people who had stuff on their were done with it. Otherwise I would have used it the first time. 23:35, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Request for deletion Hello NOBODY. I was just going over Venus fly trap (Feed Me) and found an image I had uploaded three years ago (quite a while, I know). I had assembled this image's frames together myself without taking captures of every frame so now I wanted to request its deletion. I might re-upload one with the correct frames in a transparent background later. -- 21:26, February 1, 2014 (UTC) : Okay, I replaced it now. It sort of looks like this: -- 22:15, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Neyah Yeah I know. What I'm saying is that I personally don't think there should be too much text on a starting user's userpage expecting them to want images, that's all. 23:42, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :Oops sorry that was for Emite. I don't know how it ended up here. 00:30, February 2, 2014 (UTC) What do you have against talk page messages Why did you delete my + lots of other user's messages? 00:29, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Logo What should I do this time? Maybe another "what comes next"? 12:58, February 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Comment Way ahead of you 19:46, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Blog post Any news about it? BTW, I think I have another idea for next blog post. 13:38, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :It would be full of speculation about the upcoming games. 15:58, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Banning Frosty? Hello NOBODY sorry if this is the wrong person to reply to but anyway,when i was in chat frosty started for no reason spamming the chat room with weird and realy long blood messages,here is an example. http://nitromefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?file=Frosty_spams.png Klemen702 (talk) 13:13, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Please don't ban Frosty! Frosty said that he is really sorry about spamming and he will not do it again. Reasons why he did it were: It was a point of view issue, and he uses chat in fullscreen. Test Subject fan (talk) 13:46, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes they can Pickups are, by definition, a specific type of interactive object. The character goes over the pickup, something happens. 18:15, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Teh Forums If am posting sort of a public notice to almost all the admins to please look at this page and put in your opinion on as many topics as you can so that I may finish cleaning up all of them =P. 15:59, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Emote... Remember when you made my "Blue" pic into an emote? Please replace it with the transparent version here... Emote... Remember when you made my "Blue" pic into an emote? Please replace it with the transparent version here... (Sorry about double message...) Test Subject fan (talk) 20:07, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Nothing else to say... heading says it already :D Test Subject fan (talk) 20:55, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Jack I have seen that on the Staff template there is a person called Jack. I have searched but not found any source of him. Is he actually as staff member? Pufflesrcute (talk) 10:53, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Citations No, I do not know how to make citations. I was going to ask you but then I got carried away... Could you perhaps tell me how? Pufflesrcute (talk) 22:33, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Aw Thanks NOBY DOY. :P 07:57, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Banning Oh sorry I only looked at your last message. You used the word "ban" instead of "block" so I guess I ended up skimming over it. Still, I wouldn't block the user for a week. It is possible that perhaps they were editing and decided to come back to their messages later, or that they thought it was just the automated welcome and ignored it. A block to get their attention of that should be okay, but it would probably have been better to make it short, ie. a day at most. The user wasn't doing anything inappropriate, it was more of an editing mishap. 21:15, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Out of Curiosity... So I recently noticed that there's a 'Male characters' category and a 'Female characters' category. Do you think there should be a 'Genderless characters' category? I was hesitant to make one because I don't wanna get banned for making a mistake liek that :S Speaking of ban, I recently noticed that a user joined and got banned in the same day here. Serves him right for not looking at his message wall. I also wanted to point out that you spelled warning with another 'r' rather than an 'n' in two of the messages you sent him. Anyways, I hope you reply to this message. I know I haven't been editing as much, but either you or Puffles goes and edits the same page anyways... Your Friend, Austincarter4ever 01:48, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Spikes page Hey NOBODY, I was wondering if we could change the Spikes page. It looks really messy and unprofessional. I was thinking that we could make the page have multiple sections or we could have more pages for each game that has spikes. Tell me what you think. Pufflesrcute (talk) 03:07, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Registered Your Friend Code :3 Okay, I registered your Friend Code. We can trade any time you're ready :3 21:12, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Twang Multi-Video ? What? I Saw The Twang Level 25 Video, It Needs To Be Changed! It Does'nt Has Game Music And It's A Multivideo That Has Level 21 - 25. We Need '''Only '''Level 25 Not 21 - 25. Please Can You Change It ? Mahsaad (talk) 17:48, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh noes How are users going to communicate with you about posting in the Nitrome blog now? 01:04, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :Also, I don't mean to irritate you, but the walkers image is a JPEG. It is already "unsatisfactory", and it might be best to focus on one issue at a time, ie. wait for :Or maybe go for a "This image has several issues:" template that allows users to list multiple concerns with the image that need to be addressed. JPEG can be one of these issues so it doesn't need to be on the page as well. 01:12, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I meant if it's just a checklist of issues the image has, then they can be put into that one template. Then again, that might not be a good idea; if the image is a JPEG that needs to be replaced, then we shouldn't be asking users to give it a transparent background (since that just doesn't work in the JPEG format). It would be more ideal to have just Template:JPEG for a JPEG that requires a PNG alternative. If the uploader didn't add a transparent background and you feel there needs to be one, then add the "needs transparency" template. ::Perhaps that would be a better approach: having a separate template for every issue instead of one template that tries to list them all out for you. There couldn't be too many to tackle at once, and I can't imagine how many you would like to address for a specific image. 02:05, March 6, 2014 (UTC) RE:Blog post Well, then maybe you should write another blog post. I don't know how I could do it correctly. 16:54, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Female protagonist A page was created for the protagonist of Ditto, but it was under the title Protagonist of Ditto (please edit). If you want to restore the content when the game gets released, be sure to move the page to Protagonist (Ditto) (that is, if the character remains nameless) and merge the content if the page is already created. It's just a heads up, in case I'm not around. 01:44, March 8, 2014 (UTC)